summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinel
"Don't get too close to my ni-sama!" — Spinel Spinel (スピネル, Supineru), is a character from Summon Night 5 and one of the four possible partners the player can choose from. Spinel is chosen when the player chooses to give a cute flower hairpin to the protagonist's savior. Personality The type of little sister that is very shy and gets easily embarrassed. Nevertheless, when the subject is the protagonist, she suddenly gets very obstinated and powerful. This is because she is a very jealous girl. She refers to the protagonist as Ni-sama/Ne-sama. Background Spinel was originally a shapeless entity of pure light existing in the Netherworld with the sole purpose of purifying Nether Beasts to send them back to the reincarnation circle. However, one certain day, a portal to Lyndbaum was suddenly opened and many Nether Beasts escaped, a human child (the protagonist) also fell into a portal by accident but the entity saved the kid and received a cute flower hairpin as a present. Touched by this act, the entity made a resonance with the child and gained a physical body based on the shape of the kid's favorite heroine from a illustrated book: the Archangel of the Halo Spiniel (光輪の大天使スピニエル, hourin no dai tenshi supinieru), by noticing that, the young human named her Spinel. They were later attacked by Nether Beasts once again and a strong urge to protect her new friend made them resonate even more. In this moment, Spinel released a light she used to purify Nether creatures as a light entity. This made the beasts disappear to be sent back into the regular circle of nature. After this, a resonance stone between the two was created, making them Cross partners. They later managed to find a portal back to Lyndbaum and the kid invited Spinel to live there together as siblings. When they came back, they were found by the Summoner Erst and he said that 5 days had already passed in Lyndbaum since the kid had gone missing. Upon seeing their resonance stone, he recommended them to go to Savorle City to become Registred Summoners like him. They have always being together since then, from school days and even working as an Eucross agent. They worked part-time in a Café and borrowed a room from the owner, where the two live together. Development Spinel spent her days happily together with her partner working in many missions, but the Nether Beasts menace appeared before them once again in Savorle City, bringing an unsettling feeling on her. During a festival, she mets with Ghift, her partner's childhood friend that she heard so many stories about. However, he revelead it was him the responsible for the incident that brought the Nether Beasts into Lyndbaum during their childhood. Consequently, he was also the one who brought Spinel and the protagonist together. After a confrontation against the now possessed Erst, Spinel learns that someone who touchs a Nether Beasts will eventually get possessed and will fall into madness. From this point on, she started to have nightmares about the creatures, what made she remember that she was touched by them when she covered the main character as a child. She became scared and confused by thinking she would also become a monster and would try to kill her partner. For this reason, she was easily manipulated by Ghift, who revealed to her that she was not from Maetropa and that only him knew about her original world and how to sent her back. She accepted Ghift's help, only to be deceived by him and become infected by a Nether Beasts, however, the strong resonance born from faith between Spinel and the protagonist made the pure light be released again, erasing the creature. After this event, Spinel was still a bit hesitant to fight along side her partner, since she now knew absolutely nothing about her origin. It was when Flootier showed up to criticize her. She toul how she finally figured out that she didn't hate Spinel because she was an angel, she hated her because how she was so close to the protagonist without needing to worrying about anything. Flootier envied her because she also loved the main character, but seeing Spinel acting like that made Flootier feel stupid for have considered her as a rival. This gave sthrengh to Spinel and she returned to main character side for good and never felt hesitations again. They fought against Ghift and Erst until the two brothers fused together and created an artificial moon made of Nether Beasts. To stop them, Spinel and her friends traveled to the moon by borrowing the powers of the legendary Thousand Eyes Dragon and by getting there, they fought their final battle against Ghift and the Nether beasts. Ending Since Spinel doesn't know how to return to her original form or world, she decides to stay in Lyndbaum. She travels together with her partners to an organization lead by the Lail clan, where they will have her light ability analized to combat any future Nether creature manace. Abilities She specializes in Magic, not only for attack but also for healing as well. She would also receive many new magic skills and enhancements to further boost her magic power. Between the 4 possible Crosses in the game, she is the one to have the strongest magics. But that is not all, she is also capable at equipping a Bow to attack from long range, being a very useful character. Her Resonance Attack with the protagonist, is a giant feathered bow, which is infused with her Mana. Gallery SN5-33.png|Spinel's official art SN5-Splinel1.jpg|Spinel Chibi Version 1 SN5-49.png|Spinel's Resonance Attack SN5-Spinel2.jpg|Spinel Chibi Version 2 SN5-Spinel3.jpg|Spinel concept art 1 SN5-Spinel4.jpg|Spinel concept art 2 SN5-Spinel5.jpg|Spinel's undergarments SN5-Spinel6.png|Spinel's bow & arrow SN5-Spinel7.jpg|Spinel's resonance weapon SN5-Spinel8.jpg|Spinel ending Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character